She's Awake in a Dream
by Galaduin Ornedhel
Summary: She was brought into Middle-Earth and became Galaduin. There was an intended purpose for her arrival, but she didn't know that! She takes on a quest of her own and in the process completes the reason she was brought to Middle-Earth. (Sorry only the fir
1. Default Chapter

A Daydream  
  
After the destruction of the One Ring, Mordor's threat on Middle Earth ended forever. Legolas and Gimli left after the final battle to show the splendor of their worlds to one another. Their travels lasted nearly a year, but they finally departed after a week's stay at Gimli's home. From there Legolas traveled to his home in the north. All the way there he had the most wonderful feeling being on the open road, but as he drew closer to home his heart grew restless. He was familiar with this feeling though it had been a while since he felt it. This feeling along with a sense of duty was what had provoked him to volunteer so quickly to travel to Rivendell for the council and join the Fellowship. He loved his family and his people, but he felt he belonged in the wilderness. The wisest and fairest elf of them all felt the tension of Legolas. Galadriel cared deeply for Legolas. He was one of the strongest, bravest, most skilled yet gentlest elves left in Middle Earth. He reminded her of the royalty from Valinor. Galadriel went to her seeing mirror to seek Ulmo's guidance. He revealed to her Legolas' death if something wasn't done. He slowly faded away, too restless to stay at home, but no one to travel with. Tears welled up in her eyes. As they dropped into the water and disturbed the surface, a new vision appeared. A beautiful elf maiden standing tall and graceful first fitted in a flowing gown then clad in traveling clothes complete with a bow, knives and sword. Galadriel knew that this was the companion that could save Legolas from fading, but she had no idea where the girl could be found, she should have had sensed a presence such as that. It had been many ages since the Ainur had spoken to any creature, but Ulmo let his voice be heard at that time.  
"I will bring you the girl. She is of another world, but has shown great interest in ours. I will enable you to transform her into the elf she wishes to be. What she chooses will be best fitting for the Firstborn Legolas."   
Galadriel complied with the plan of Ulmo and went quietly to the hidden place where the girl would appear for the first time in Middle Earth. Nenya, one of the three rings given to the elves, the ring of water, glowed. In a flash of light a young and very human girl appeared. She stood wide-eyed and stared at Galadriel, then an expression of realization flashed across her face and she quickly looked down. The girl's voice trembled as she spoke.   
"Is this real? Am I dreaming; am I really in Middle Earth standing before Galadriel bearer of one of the three Elven rings?"  
"I am impressed by your knowledge child. Do you know why you were brought here?"  
The girl shook her head no. Galadriel opted not to tell her true reason and allow her to discover it on her own. Galadriel only told her she was to be made an elf.   
"You have been given an incredible opportunity, you may be, look, act however you wish. You have a new start."  
"I don't know what to say or where to start. This is a dream come true. I'm still struggling with the fact that it is real."  
"Well then my child, I will aid you in the start."  
Nenya glowed again as the girl grew taller. When the first transformation was done she was thin, but strong looking with long, smooth dark hair to the middle of her back. Her eyes were like pale green opals, they flashed little flecks of color at every angle. And of course her ears rose slightly to a point. The girl looked at herself in the still pool of water in that place, she couldn't believe her eyes, she was beautiful, just as she imagined herself in all her dreams.  
"Are you happy with this appearance my child?"  
"Yes, yes thank you. I…"  
"We're not done yet are we? Is there anything other than appearance that you would like to appoint?"  
"I would like to be skilled in the art of fighting, unless that is uncalled for an elfish girl."  
"You are not going to be a normal elfish girl, otherwise why would you have been called here? We have plenty of maidens that don't do uncalled for things."  
"Then, I would like to be skilled at archery and at sword play…and maybe with knives too!"  
"The archery and sword play will help you with the knives, but you should leave room for improvement that is natural and worked for. I also would like to grant you the Eldar grace in fighting and all areas of your existence. It will help you as you try to develop other skills."  
"Thank you. Are there any other qualities that you think I should need? I am grateful for any wisdom you would share."   
"You shall have speed and though you are already intelligent I will add to your mind wisdom and understanding of the ways of this world."  
"Again I thank you for all this. I was wondering though what am I to do once this transformation is complete. I feel I have so much to learn before I am away from you or those who know where I come from."  
"You are free to stay here and study. I shall tutor you. As you learn you shall forget what you once were and truly become elfish. There is only one other that knows your origin, the Ainur, Ulmo. He was one who brought you here. He will be glad to know of your eagerness to learn."  
"I would greatly enjoy the opportunity to stay here and study. I feel there is so much to know. It will be sad losing my memories from my home, but this land will become my home in time. I won't even know that the memories are going will I?"  
"No, the cycle will occur without your notice. Each day you will become more and more one of us. Your heart will have no pain. Come, there is only two things left to work out. You need to put this on."  
She presented an elegant gown. The girl changed into the dress and no one could ever tell she hadn't always been Elven. Every movement she made was smooth and natural, graceful.  
"Finally my dear you need a name."  
The girl scanned through her memory to piece together a name. She wanted it to be an illustration of who she was: strong and free spirited.  
"I would like to be called Galaduin."  
"Ulmo will be pleased to know you name yourself after him. Radiant River. It is fitting."  
~ ~  
Legolas had been home for only two days when the notice arrived, there was to be a banquet in Lothlorien for the remaining Fellowship. All eight were to be present. This letter was gladly welcomed by Legolas. He was ready to be on the road again. He quickly packed and said good bye to his family. His mother asked him how long he was to be gone and she smiled when she saw the expression on his face.   
"Don't worry my son; I know you belong out on the road. We'll always have your bed ready and your supper waiting when you return!"  
Legolas then kissed his mother and set out for Lothlorien. He hoped he could meet up with Gimli on the road somewhere so he rode quickly.  
~ ~  
Back in Lothlorien, Galaduin was the greatest lore student any of the Eldar had ever seen. She was completely lost in the rich history. Every evening she would sit encircled by the young elves and relate in an animated fashion all that she learned that day. This greatly impressed her teachers as well as the young ones parents. Galaduin was soon well known throughout the Lothlorien as one of the most intelligent and gentle elves to grace the wood since Galadriel herself. This title did not create jealousy from the other elf maidens as would be expected from humans. All the young people got along and worked together well. When they were not learning, much was expected from them. Those who were talented in weaponry served on patrols and other tasks depending on their skills.   
When the announcement was made about the banquet, tasks were assigned to all the students and excitement spread through the wood. Galaduin was assigned to greeting and hospitality. This was an honored position because it meant she was an exemplary young elf and it meant more time spent with Galadriel, but Galaduin was used to that. Galadriel often sent for her, they talked for long hours and became good friends.  
The guests were to arrive any day. Galaduin was out on patrol and she felt something disturbing in the air (her elf sense was nearly as keen as Legolas'). It was fear and evil. She could tell it was coming closer to the border so she pulled her camouflage cloak close around her and moved into the open beyond the tree line. At once she saw them, four small figures, all standing their ground against a small band of orcs, about ten. Galaduin placed an arrow in her bow and loosed it on the lead orc. He fell down with a pierced heart. The hobbits recognized the elvish accuracy and advanced with new courage. Galaduin ran to their side, taking down two more with arrows as she ran. She reached their side and pulled out her sword. The elvish blade shown brilliantly compared to the dark weapons of the orcs. As a group she and the hobbits went into the orc band and destroyed it.   
The fight ended and Galaduin turned to introduce herself. She had heard much about hobbits and knew that these must be the four from the Fellowship.  
She bowed, "I'm honored to meet you. I assume you are of the Fellowship. Welcome to Lothlorien again."  
They all smiled and bowed in return. She led them into the wood where they were met by Galadriel and another young elf chosen to welcome the guests.   
"I see you have already welcomed our visitors and helped them a great deal as well. I welcome you, friends. My aid will escort you to your quarters. Galaduin, you must return to your room and change quickly. The rest of the guests will also be arriving shortly. They have met on the road and will be here soon."  
Galaduin bid the hobbits farewell and hurried to her room. She changed and rushed back to Galadriel without a glance in the mirror. They two walked to the edge of the wood and Galaduin could feel the strong and gracious presences approaching. Legolas could also sense both maidens presence and led the group to the place they waited. Galaduin gazed upon the historic faces, Aragorn, King of the great white city and Gandalf the White, he released so much power just standing there! Galaduin's gaze also fell upon Legolas, though she did not let it linger for fear of blushing. She was greatly taken with him.   
The two approached the group and Galaduin bowed. Aragorn smiled and reached out his hand for Galaduin's. She offered it and Aragorn laughed,  
"Been out fighting today I can see!"  
Galaduin looked down and saw the blood running from the cut on her hand.  
"That's a nasty one, from an orc blade, they're always so dull and cut jagged."  
"I'm sorry sire, I was excited and hurried too much to meet you."  
"I'm honored for your excitement, but I should be the one to thank you. Galadriel tells me you defended our companions to your loss."  
"There was no loss in fighting for good. It's only a little cut besides."  
At this time Arwen stepped out from the group and embraced Galadriel and then Galaduin.   
"I have missed you Galadriel, this meeting was too long in coming. This must be your student Galaduin."  
"Yes, she's beyond any other maiden I've ever taught. We should be moving you to your quarters, it is getting dark. The hobbit masters are also awaiting your arrival."  
Galadriel ushered the group towards their rooms and Galaduin fell to the back as a habit from patrol. Recognizing this, Gandalf, who was also in the back, spoke up.  
"You aren't on duty anymore child! You must patrol often."  
"It is one of my main duties here. I enjoy the time to walk the wood. I take great pride in defending this place."  
"As would I my dear."  
They talked all the way back to the center of the wood where the guest quarters were located. Once they reached their destination the party disbanded to prepare for the evening's banquet, but before Galaduin left, Aragorn called her over to him.  
"I would be very pleased if you would sit near my wife and I at tonight's banquet. We both greatly enjoy your company."  
"I would be much honored to do so, sire."  
"Well then, I will see you later this evening. I would also get that hand looked at if I were you."  
"I will! Thank you again for the invitation."  
Galaduin started for the infirmary. She looked down at her hand and laughed. She couldn't believe she went to greet such an important group with that nasty gash on her hand! It really did look awful. As she raised her eyes from her hand, her gaze caught that of Legolas. She could feel the blood rising to her cheeks, but she managed a slight calm smile and bow. He smiled in return and nodded his head. Galaduin caught her breath and hurried on to the infirmary.  
The stop at the infirmary had not taken long and Galaduin rushed up to her room to prepare for the evening banquet. She finally bathed and then put on her favorite dress. It was navy with silver trim. The neck came down off the shoulders and the sleeves were split at the forearm. The waist was fitted, but the rest of the dress flowed down to the floor.   
She had finished dressing and was about to leave when there was a knock at the door. She went to the door, it was Galadriel.  
"I wanted to give you a gift before the banquet tonight."   
Galadriel handed Galaduin an intricately crafted silver circlet.  
"I don't know what to say… It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!"   
"There is no need for words, only speed. Here, let me help you put it on."  
Galadriel firmly secured the circlet on Galaduin's head. Once it was in place they walked together down to the banquet hall.  
They entered the grand hall and the presence of pure happiness and fellowship hit them. Everyone was laughing and talking, it was an awesome sight.   
Galaduin followed Galadriel to the head of the main table and took her seat to the right of Aragorn.  
"You do clean up nicely! You look wonderful."  
"Thank you. I stopped at the infirmary on the way to my room, they said I should heal just fine, but to come back in a few days if it begins to look worse."  
"That is good to hear."   
Galadriel, Aragorn, Arwen and Galaduin continued to chat as the meal was served. Much news was heard. Aragorn and Galadriel discussed the recent rise in orc attacks in the area of the Lothlorien. Aragorn explained the attacks were taking place in most elfish settlements, but the smaller ones were suffering greatly because the attacks were completely unexpected.   
"They last only a few minutes, by the time defenses are ready to counter, the orcs have retreated with as much spoils as they can carry. The most alarming development is, in recent attacks, children have been taken. Luckily tracking parties have been able to retrieve all taken hostage, but I fear for the day when they don't."  
Galaduin sat in silence as the others continued to talk. She had never known the discomfort of being outside the safety of the Lothlorien, she could hardly imagine it. The whole situation really unsettled her.   
"What of Mirkwood?" inquired Galadriel.  
"I've heard no first hand accounts, but I assume it is more of the same."  
"Let us ask Legolas, he's been home recently."  
"I'll gladly give him my seat. I would like to get more aquainted with his dwarf friend."  
"Thank you, child. Oh, and after dinner, please come to my room, we need to talk."  
"I will Galadriel."  
Galaduin walked down the long table to the place where Legolas sat. As she approached there was a sudden rise of tension in her stomach, but she pushed through it. Gimli looked up from his conversation with Legolas and saw Galaduin coming; he smiled. Legolas turned around to see why Gimli was smiling. Galaduin thought she saw some red come to his cheeks, but she figured she was making things up.   
She slightly bowed and said, "Lady Galadriel and King Aragorn summon for your presence at the head of the table."  
"Thank you I will go at once."  
She couldn't help it, but her eyes followed him all the way to the head of the table. She shook her head and sighed as she took her seat. She looked over to Gimli to find him laughing.  
"Am I that easy to read?"  
"About as easy as any young girl taken by young man!"  
"Well I hope it's not so obvious that I make a fool of myself."  
"Don't worry about it. It's just us dwarfs have keen instincts about such matters. Though we are strong folk, we dwarfs are very familiar with fagile things such as love."  
Galaduin laughed. "I do wish to hear more about you and your people. I've heard about every story the elf masters know, but I'm sure your point of view is far more accurate."  
Gimli was flattered by her interest and took a deep breath as he began to explain the Dwarves to Galaduin.  
The two became fast friends and spent the rest of the evening talking.  
"How exciting it must be to travel all over Middle Earth."  
"Yes, Middle Earth has so many secret places."  
"After you leave the Lothlorien do you plan on returning home right away?"  
"Legolas and I were just discussing that, we have decided to travel to Minas Tirith and spend some time with Aragorn in his courts."  
"The White City! That is a site I hope to see one day!"  
"Why don't you come along with us, you seem able enough."  
"Oh, I would love to! I will ask Galadriel tonight!"  
The banquet came to a close and all the guests filtered out to their rooms. Galaduin bid Gimli goodnight and hurried with excitement to Galadriel's chambers.  
~~  
Galaduin fell asleep with a smile on her face that night. If it hadn't been such an exhausting day she probably would never have fallen asleep, but as the circumstances were she fell right asleep leaving all excitement to be played out in her dreams.   
The reason for her excitement was the words shared by Galaduin an hour earlier.   
"Galadriel, I'm here."  
"You may go, though I hope you realize my permission was never necessary."  
"What?!"  
"I know what was proposed to you this evening and I also have felt the restlessness in your heart the past months. That is why I originally called you here. You feel a strong sense of loyalty to the Lothlorien, but I assure you the trees will continue to stand and our people will dwell in peace without your presence."  
"I know that, it's just…I can't explain the ties I feel to this place."  
"You've never had a chance to develop ties to anywhere else or anyone else for that matter. When you leave it doesn't mean you can't return, in fact return is binding! My child it is time for you to quit reading about Middle Earth and actually see it."  
"I know. This is going to be hard for me though, I love this place."  
"It will be easier than you think. You better get some sleep though, your travels will require a lot of strength and will be beginning soon." 


	2. Another Meeting

~~  
Galaduin rose with the sun the next morning. She left her room with out purpose or direction and wandered somewhat aimlessly through the wood. She felt so much a part of this place, but still her heart yearned for something beyond what these trees could offer. Just by habit she ended at her favorite spot in all Lothlorien. It was a strong branch that reached out into the river like hand just letting its finger tips skim the water. Galaduin slid out to the end of the branch and lay down on her back. She would spend hours here, mimicking the branch, on her back with her fingers just in the water. Today was one of those days. The breeze skipped across the water and danced through her hair and across her face. The sun was shinning bright, but the canopy of trees shaded her comfortably. All was calm, but something was unusual. The water was cool as always, but something was different. There was a new feeling in the water. It was pulling at her, trying to say something. Galaduin knew every elf has a close connection with water, but she had never experienced this before. Not sure how else to react, she lay still and tried to listen. The message was subtle, but it was of reassurance and purpose. After only a moment the water felt normal again, but she had a new sense of excitement about her travels.   
Legolas wasn't quite sure what to do. He had been sent out to find Galaduin and discuss with her the travel plans, but when he finally comes upon her she is laying serenely on a branch, looking almost asleep. After a minute he decides he must carry out his orders even if it means disturbing her. He walked down the bank and stood along side the branch. Surprised she didn't hear him approach; he looked down at her face and studied it. She was so beautiful. As he first looked she had a blank expression, but not blank as in stupid or confused, it was the look one gets when he is reading and trying to take everything in. Just before Legolas reached out to touch her arm, her face turned to a slight smile and she stretched as if what she had just learned was physically taxing. It boggled his mind how easily this girl could capture his interest; she was such a mystery to him.   
As these thoughts ran in his mind, Galaduin opened her eyes. Startled, the granted grace of the Eldar escaped her for a moment and she fell from the branch. Legolas quickly took a step forward and caught her. A smile spread across the faces of Galadriel and Ulmo.  
"I am so sorry!"  
"No, I shouldn't have come up without warning," Legolas said as he set her down.  
Galaduin was trying her hardest not to blush, and at the same time, figure out why Legolas had sought her out.   
After a moment of awkward silence, Legolas' purpose returned to his mind. "I was sent to find you so our travel plans could be discussed. I was very glad to learn you were accompanying us. We plan to leave at sunrise tomorrow, if that is not too short notice."  
"I will have plenty of time to get my things together, though the good-byes may take until the minute we set out."  
"I will tell Gimli and the others these plans are acceptable then."  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Well, I will be heading back now, do you wish me an escort, or will you stay here longer?"  
"After you." Galaduin smiled and fell in behind Legolas.  
"And so our travels together begin."   
Legolas' comment brought even more smiles to the faces of Galadriel and Ulmo. 


End file.
